Their first date
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: FicChallenge from Lynn Fox. Grissom finally asks Sara on a date in front of all the crew.


"I sure hope you have been practicing your poker faces"

"For what, Grissom?" Greg Sanders looked up from his seat in the break room to his boss. Others in their group of close knit crime scene investigators looked toward Grissom, and almost in unison replied,"Yeah for what?"

"The sheriff and our lab director has volunteered the night shift for a Monte Carlo Charity night at the Tangiers. The county is giving each of us a stipend of 100 dollars to 'donate' to the event. The event is scheduled for Saturday night and our shift will be covered by swing shift. Day Shift is also attending"

"What's the charity?" Sara Sidle's brown eyes bore into his blue.

"Abused women and children"

Sara shifted in her seat, "I'm in."

"Me, too," echoed through the room. Grissom watched the group, a slight smile broke his usual scowl. "By the way, it is a formal occasion. Evening gowns and tuxedos are required attire. As are escorts"

"We gotta have a date, too, Grissom?" Catherine looked toward Warrick, wishing for the thousandth time, he hadn't married Tina. "I don't know if I can drum one up that fast."

"Maybe you can charm the man in charge of the Tangier's to escort you." Grissom was shocked that Nick Stokes said that out loud. Grissom himself, was about to offer his services to her as an escort, after all, he'd done it before.

Catherine thought a second, "I'm sure, at least he'll be there"

"Well, contrary to everyone but Warrick, I can get a date like that," snapping his fingers, Greg said.

Laughter filled the room. Nick thought for a second, "Well, little buddy, I already have a date for that night, since I was scheduled off anyway, so I'm covered."

That left Grissom and Sara.

"Sara, do you have a date?" Grissom said, almost shyly.

"I don't think I'll go." Abruptly, Sara stood before heading toward the door.

"You just said you would. I can be your escort, if you'd like." The team was shocked that Grissom was asking Sara on a date. "It's not like I can get a date like that," snapping his fingers like Greg had done earlier.

Everyone laughed, including Sara.

"Okay, Griss, I'll go with you." Sara smiled sweetly at him.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The night finally arrived for the charity event. Grissom and Sara had agreed they would meet at the Tangiers hotel lobby at 7 since the event was scheduled to begin at that time.

Grissom was standing close to the bank of elevators, dressed in a black tux with white vest, nervously pulling at his sleeves. Suddenly, she was beside him, wearing a revealing plunging neckline, off-white evening gown.

"You look very nice." Grissom was somehow able to say out loud.

Sara responded to his compliment with one of her own. "Some men were meant to wear tuxedos, and you are definitely one of them."

He offered her his arm, and together they entered the casino floor.

A matire d' stopped them. "Invitations, sir."

"Of course." Grissom reached into his jacket and retrieved the invitations.

"Sir, here are your voucher's for the casino, we are not accepting cash at the gambling tables this evening. If you so choose, the cashier's windows will accept cash for more voucher's. Enjoy your evening." Sara smiled at the man as he handed the envelopes to Grissom.

"What do you want to first, Sara?"

"Let's go play poker." Sara pulled him toward the poker tables. Gil Grissom stopped her, with a gentle tug on her arm. "What?" Sara implored him.

"I had something more romantic planned."

"Oh..." Sara stammered.

"Let me get you a drink, my dear." With that Grissom placed his right hand into the small of Sara's back, which was skin to skin contact, being her evening gown was open in the back. The heat that was generated by that contact seemed to spur both closer.

They reached the open bar amid many law enforcement officials and officers. They noticed the District Attorney talking to Sam Braun, who had his arm possessively around his daughter's shoulder. "Look, there's Catherine." Sara waved as Catherine sent her a 'thumbs up' on her dress.

"What would you like?" Grissom looked down into Sara's brown eyes.

"'Sex on the beach' would be nice." Sara purred.

"I'm sure it would." Gilbert Grissom actually blushed. Sara had never seen her boss blush before, but it made him appear much younger than his almost fifty years.

Several minutes later, drinks in hand, the duo moved toward tables surrounding the dance floor. Grissom took Sara's drink from her and placed it on an empty table. Through the strains of 'The Very Thought of You', Grissom led Sara toward the dance floor. Their bodies moved to the soft classic music. Gil's mouth grazed her ear and he felt the shiver running the length of her body. Sara pulled him closer to her, letting herself go in the words of the song. They danced through several more songs, holding on to each other as if nothing else were happening in the world. Gil's kisses began to deepen as he finally met her lips. Sara's eyes were closed, lost in the essence of being in the man she loved arms.

Grissom pulled away from her, reached for her hand and guided them through the packed dance floor back to their table. He sat down beside Sara and reached for her hand. They held hands, watched the people come and go, and thoroughly enjoyed basking in the other's presence.

"We probably need to go into the casino and use these voucher's before we head out of here." Grissom looked into Sara's eyes. The unspoken communication between the two of them left Sara with no doubt he'd just asked her to come home with him.

"How about we blow it all on roulette? One spin, all the money." Sara Sidle had never been one to throw caution to the wind, but tonight she didn't care.

"Okay." He lead them to the bank of roulette tables. Sara placed her voucher on #17, Grissom on #21. The ball spun for a moment, landed in #17, then bounced into #21, then bounced and stayed in #28.

"Awww. So close." Sara leaned her body closer to his, staring up into his smoky blues.

"Shall I take you home?" He hesitantly offered.

"Are you looking for your luck to change?" She flirted.

"Of course. I'm hoping to get lucky." He flirted back. He placed his right hand on her low back again. The heat radiated between them. He lowered his mouth to her's and their kiss gentle at first, became rather intense after several seconds. Grissom pulled away from her. "Let's get out of here."

Sara smiled sweetly, showing her famous gap. "This had been a nice date. What a wonderful date."

"What a night."


End file.
